An Angel's Nightly Troubles
by Fhoughts
Summary: It seemed like a peaceful night in Skyworld, but a certain captain of Palutena's guard is rather emotionally unsettled and is unable to sleep. However, his goddess is there to see what is causing him so much stress. Pit x Palutena, lots of fluff. One-shot. Takes place after the events of Uprising, where Pit and Palutena have a romantic relationship.


**Author's Note: Yeah... hey everybody. This is my first fanfiction so this is new territory for me. I've really wanted to write a Pitena story for a while since I absolutely adore the two's chemistry and have always thought they'd make a great couple. As it says in the summary, this takes place a year after the story events of Uprising where the two get married. There's not many Pit x Palutena stories on here, so I hope I'm contributing to a good cause! Anywho, hope you enjoy the story and please give me some constructive criticism!**

* * *

It was a a quiet, mostly unassuming night up in Palutena's Temple, laying in the heavenly place of Skyworld. The centurions were resting peacefully, the humans below snored away like there was no tomorrow... however, somebody was feeling rather unsettled. Who could it possibly be?

Somewhere in the Temple concealed two people... but they weren't ordinary, far from it. In a rather large bedroom was a young, beautiful woman with her long and flowing green hair sprawled all across the bed as she slumbered without a peep. It was Palutena, the Goddess of Light and protector of all humans. Next to her was Pit, the captain of her guard. A brave angel who never cowers in the face of fear. You wanna know something about these two? They're married! Ever since Pit had admitted her feelings to Palutena after defeating Hades and saving the humans from the Underworld Army once and for all, the two have shown their undying love for one another, always being there to support one another and keep themselves safe.

Despite Palutena being in such a deep, peaceful sleep... Pit most definitely wasn't. He wasn't awake, but kept making small fits in bed and whispering, evidently troubled. It got worse, as he clenched onto the bedsheets, his body vibrating on the bed, murmuring "no, no, no..." Shortly after, he sprung up from his frightening encounter, now fully awake. He found himself drenched in sweat, but looked next to him and felt rather relieved when he saw his beautiful wife still next to him, sleeping the night away. "Oh goodness, that was awful... thankfully I didn't wake up Palutena.", Pit said quietly in to try not to make any noise.

He rubbed his face with his pillow to get the sweat off, it (mostly) worked. Since he couldn't go back to sleep after his horrifying nightmare, he wondered what to do. After some short thought, he got out of bed and tiptoed on the carpet floor over to Palutena. It wasn't until he gave a good look at her that he realized how utterly magnificent she looked. Her hair shined in the window above their bed, her skin smooth and perfect as ever, and her finely curved lips pursed as she still kept sleeping. To put it simply, Pit was stunned.

"Man, she looks so beautiful...", Pit said in admiration while still keeping his voice down. After a small moment of hesitation, he slowly went in near Palutena's face, giving her a small kiss on the lips and retracting in a careful manner to not wake her up. He got up, and tiptoed back to his side of a bed until he heard a familiar voice...

"Pit? Why are you up at this time of night?", said Palutena with a hint of worry in her voice. Pit fumbled around, not knowing what to say. "Uhhhh, uh OH YEAH! I was getting a glass of water I had on your bedside! I just forgot, hehehe..." Pit ran quickly to grab the glass that was on the desk next to Palutena, but she gave him a rather unimpressed glare. With that taken into account, Pit knew she read him like a book. "Yeah... a lot of things have been getting to me lately, Palutena. Mind if I just tell you what's going on? It's pretty heavy..." Pit had said in a really worried tone as he brought himself in bed next to the love of his life.

Palutena put her hand on Pit's shoulder, giving him an assured look. "Remember, my love. You can tell me _anything._ We're together for a reason, you know!" she said as she gave a blush and a smile towards Pit. He immediately felt flustered, blushing as well. "Hehe, yeah...I suppose you're right. Thanks for taking your time to listen to me about all this... I know it's late at night and that you need your sleep so I'm sorry for messing it all up an-", Palutena interrupted his ramblings by putting her finger on his lips.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. Just tell me what's wrong, I wanna help you." said Palutena with great compassion. "Okay, it's a lot...", said Pit as he began to describe his nightmarish experiences in detail.

"I had a nightmare... it almost felt like it lasted an eternity. Like I couldn't escape from it or return to the real world. In fact, it _felt_ real. It was a normal day of me just visting That First Town and greeting humans and even talking to some. Then, I sensed that something wrong was going in Skyworld. Shortly after that feeling, I heard a large bang far up in the sky... I knew I had to do something. I flew up there on my own... a-and... I couldn't bear what I was seeing...", Pit almost couldn't begin to muster another word, as he was beginning to cry at what he went through after that point in the dream.

Palutena then began to realize that Pit wasn't having an ordinary night scare. This was serious."Oh dear... you can stop telling me if you want, Pit. I don't want to see you like this." Pit considered stopping, but then realized that keeping this dream to himself would eventually eat him from the inside out. He had to be strong. Strong for himself. Strong Palutena. His everything. His lover. His mother. His mentor. His _wife._

"I'm not gonna stop. I'm not going to keep this from you.. I don't want to hide anything from you. That'd just be wrong of me" Pit then continued about what he encountered, later withholding his tears and trying to keep a normal tone.

"S-Skyworld was in ruins... it was falling apart, the temples were on fire, and I saw dead Centurions along the walkway to your Temple. I was wondering what kind of monster could've done this. It couldn't have been Hades... I knew he was dead once and for all. But when I got into the main quarters of our Temple, I saw you safe and sound. I was so happy and relieved you were still alive, and I offered to get you out of the Temple so we could go somewhere safe. T-then, you pushed me back with your staff and seared off my wings forcefully... it felt so painful. But what really hurt was you telling me in a stern voice that you wouldn't follow me and that _you_ were the one who did all this. What really got me was that... you told me that you never loved me and used me all this time to destroy me and everything I loved. That I was a perfect puppet. After that I saw the Chaos Kin crawl from behind your back, and it stabbed me in the heart with its tail... I woke up afterwards, and even clenched my chest immediately."

For the first time in her life, Palutena was at a loss for words.

"Oh, Pit...", she hugged Pit tightly as he began to cry profusely into her shoulders, not saying a word as he let him pour all his tears out. Pit cried for about ten minutes straight, admiring how Palutena didn't react in anger or repulsion at all. She let him express his grief right then in there to make him feel better. Out of compassion. Out of love.

"I-I know you'd never do that, Palutena. The Chaos Kin is dead... I just fear that it might come back someday." Pit said with a croaked yet soft voice after crying so long. "The Chaos Kin is indeed never being resurrected. Even with that aside... Pit, I'd never _ever_ willingly hurt you. I'd never use you or take you for granted, and if I ever have I'm so sorry... please forgive me if I have. I don't want you to be afraid of me or be driven away from me because of this. I've said it many times, but I love you like nobody else. You're so brave, selfless, caring... anything I could want out of a friend and a man. Don't lose sight of that, okay my love?" said Palutena to Pit, as she put both hands on his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Palutena... thank you. Just thank you for everything. I'd never be able to get mad at you or hate you, you're not a bad person at all. It wasn't even your fault in the dream you told me those things. It was that... _abomination_ controlling you. I love you too, way too much that my words can't even properly describe it. You're my dream girl who's even _beyond_ dreams. You're always willing to listen to what I have to say, come up with puns with me every day, we're always there for each other. You're an absolutely awesome girl who's always ready to take action when needed... and you're just such a cutie. I know this is a lot from me, but I just wanted to tell you how I felt too!" Pit shot a reassuring smile towards Palutena, feeling much better than he did previously thanks to being uplifted by her words.

"You're welcome, honey. I'm glad that I helped you feel better.. it's still hours before we're both going to get up and we're doing nothing important tomorrow. Let's both get some much needed sleep." said Palutena.

Yawning, Pit followed up with his thoughts, "I feel ya, I'm pretty tired!"

"Good night, Pit. See you in the morning, hon."

"Lights out, Palutena. Have an amazing night, beautiful."

The two exchanged a short kiss on the lips, both in a tight embrace in their bed as the moonlight in the above window shined over the two lovers slipping into a deep sleep. Once Palutena knew Pit was sleeping, she covered him with her ethereal wings, comforting her lover furthermore. She knew he deserved it as he had been through a rought night. No matter what could possibly happen, the two knew their love for one another could never truly be broken.


End file.
